The purpose of this demonstration grant is to initiate and develop a greatly-needed program of alcoholism prevention and treatment for employees of the District of Columbia government as well as employees of private corporations, companies and businesses within the District of Columbia. It is estimated that this population is approximately 375,000 individuals, of which 50,000 are employed by the District of Columbia and 325,000 are employed by private industry. It is projected that 5 percent of this population have alcoholism or are problem drinkers; giving rise to a subpopulation of 18,750 individuals who would require prompt assistance, counseling, treatment, and rehabilitation. This project will enable the District of Columbia to establish the roots of a program of services that will enable it to hopefully identify employees who, because of various reasons, are resorting to excessive use of alcoholic beverages with adverse effect on their job performance. The State Employee Program Specialist and his staff will develop systems of identification, referral, treatment, counseling, followup, and evaluation for alcoholics in the target population. In addition, one of their most important functions is to develop an overall policy in this area of employee alcoholism as well as communicating with and educating top level management down through first-line supervisors to rank-and- file employees to secure their cooperation and involvement in the program. The ultimate objective is to assist industry in establishing company employee programs as well as estabishing an alcoholism program for District Government employees with a mental health orientation and that the program be comprehensive by offering employees a wide variety of services which would include early identification and screening, medical and psychiatric counseling, referral, treatment, education, and preventive services.